Talon Gryffion
Talon Gryffion is an Adventurer and main protagonist of the series Lost Fable. He is a member of the Albion Town Guild, leader of the Dragon Slayers, and commonly known as "Talon the Dragonborn". He is the grandson of Ganzeff and his Fable is known as Dragon Soul. Appearance Talon is a young man with messy and spiky burnt-orange hair. He has amber-colored eyes, peach skin, a muscular build, and abnormally sharp canines. His Adventurer's mark is found on his right shoulder and is red in color. Talon's most common outfit consists of a short-sleeved black waistcoat and a red shirt held by a brown leather belt. He sports a pair of dark-gray baggy pants, light-brown boots, a maroon wristband worn over his right wrist, and the other wrapped in bandages. He also wears his signature dark-brown goggles over his forehead. Personality Talon is commonly seen as reckless, headstrong, and cheerful. Due to his lack of fear and common sense, he usually solves problems using his fists and rarely thinks before he does anything. Skills and Prowess Fable Dragon Soul: A Fable which gives Talon the traits and abilities of a dragon. He can channel and manipulate dragon-based energy at will to increase the damage of his attacks. In addition, he gains draconic characteristics onto his body that transforms him into a humanoid dragon and enhances his own physical prowess. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Fighter: As an adventurer and leader of the Dragon Slayers, Talon is an exceptionally powerful individual. He is shown to be an extremely skilled melee fighter, being adept at hand-to-hand combat. He uses these skills in conjunction with his draconic abilities to augment his physical and defensive capabilities, and the blunt damage of his attacks are increased to a greater extent. In battle, Talon has displayed extraordinary amounts of strength, dexterity, reflexes, stamina, and speed which he uses to fight on par with any opponent. Enhanced Senses: Talon has been shown to possess a strong sense of smell. He is capable of finding a horde of monsters such as the Orchtoads by catching their scent despite being ten feet away from him and Mako. Immense Strength: Talon is shown to possess monstrous superhuman strength. He has enough power to break or shatter through steel or rocks with ease, and is capable enough of hitting something the size of a gargantuan beast over his head with his bare hands. He was also strong enough to lift an entire boulder with ease. Immense Reflexes: Talon has unnaturally sharp reflexes, making him quick enough to dodge and evade incoming attacks. In conjunction with his keen senses, he was capable of predicting his opponents' movements and reacted before they could land an attack. Immense Durability: Talon is shown to possess incredible durability and high resilience, making him capable of taking a large hit from an opponent and still continue to fight. Enhanced Endurance: Talon has great endurance, making him capable of fighting continuously despite having to face numerous opponents at once. Enhanced Speed: Talon possesses great amounts of speed and agility, being fast enough to strike numerous enemies and outmaneuver them. Battles *Talon Gryffion vs. Vergo: Win *Talon Gryffion vs. Zane Belcusas: Win Trivia *Talon greatly resembles Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail manga series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adventurers